


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 2x09

by thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season Two [9]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: Ted gets himself into a fare share of embarrassing situations and this one is a real pickle.  This week, we’re happy to have Hilary (@lindsaypetersons) return to discuss 2x09 - an episode where Ted has a very “hard” time, Debbie has some less than shining moments, Michael tries to win Ben back, and Brian does his best to deal with his abusive and deeply religious mother.





	

 

   


**Listen to episode 2x09 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](https://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-2x09/)! **

**Originally Posted: March 28, 2017  
**

**Duration: 1:26:16**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
